


The Blood of the Law

by NeitzschesGod



Series: NeitzschesGod's bi-monthly challenge [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kismesis, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitzschesGod/pseuds/NeitzschesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Terezi and Karkat are in a kismesitude. In this interesting twist NOBODY could ever come up with ever, Terezi is into tight bondage. Wow! All I need is an autoerotic asphyxiation fetish and I've got a unique interpretation of this character! </p>
<p>Requested by someone who used the pseudonym "karaokekarkat". Send requests to neitzschesgod@gmail.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'll just leave this here. I didn't want to repeat my mistake of not writing my story until Thursday, so I started writing this on Monday. Continuity fans: This happened before sgrub. What might have happened otherwise? Who could know. Oh, yeah, this has bulges.

"HEY SCUMBAG. GET THE FUCK OVER TO MY HIVE. SINCERELY, FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU SO HARD. FUUUUUCK YOOOOUUUU."

Terezi found this message waiting for her on her husktop. It didn't take her long to figure out the actual message. Karkat wanted some more of that famous Pyrope ass, it was pitifully obvious. She'd indulge him, for a price of course. The price being screaming like the little bitch he was. She grabbed pyralsprite and her sword cane.   
**************************************************  
Karkat assumed she would come. You don't just turn down a pitiful request like that. He would never have dropped so low for her to come over, but in their last "session" she had humiliated him. It was time to return the favor. The trap had been set, all he had to do was wait.  
**************************************************  
Terezi knocked on the door with her cane. Then, not wanting to seem too polite, she kicked the door open. What surprised her was the empty hive she found herself in front of. 

"Karkat? Where are you?" She asked loudly, stepping into the house.

"First mistake, fucko." A voice spoke from the darkness.

A white pyralsprite flew through the air to where Terezi thought the voice came from. The distance which the plush missed was surprisingly small, but the snare trap set on the ground snagged her ankle and dragged her upside down. In surprise, Terezi accidentally dropped her swords as she was lifted upside down. She would regret that mistake later.

Though she couldn't see it, Karkat walked out of the shadows. Spinning a set thresh princes around his fingers, he hit Terezi on the temple with the butt of the weapon to keep her from struggling too much. Her tongue lolled out, and her pupils dilated as she faded in and out of consciousness.  
**************************************************  
When she awoke, she found her hands immobile. she tried to move her arms, but they remained firmly where they were. she felt a rope being slid around her neck. Was this the end? She couldn't remember what she had done, but then again, in the court systems on Alternia, you didn't need to do something wrong to be executed. Being blind was probably bad enough. She noticed her mouth was forced open, and biting down did nothing. She could still breath through her mouth though. 

"Ah, I knew that would wake you up." A voice spoke from the darkness she was used to. "Now please, enjoy the tart tangy taste of my bulge." The noose was cut from her neck, and her eyes widened in fear. Not that it would help her see anything, it was just a habit that she retained after being blinded. She knew the voice of her kismesis, and she had walked into this trap like a fool. Subsequent to the incoherent shouts that were probably very rude, Karkat shoved his red bulge down her throat. 

"Hardly tart and tangy," Thought Terezi. "More like sweet and red.". She tried to say so, but Karkat's bulge was hard to talk around. She just knew he got off on this bullshit dominance thing. The bulge worked in and out of her mouth, writhing around in her throat. She did her best to bite down, but Karkat was smart enough to force it open. She could feel it tensing up inside her, harding as it did before orgasm. She could feel her bulge pushing up against her panties, and for the first time since being tied up. Damn, clothes were a burden.

Karkat's red Jamba Juice filled her mouth, and she forced the baby gravy out of it with her tongue. 

"Despite what you might think, I'm not that much of a sadist to let you go without minimal pleasure. Even nooksucking douchefridges like you deserve something." Karkat grunted, clearly pleased at his control over Terezi. He took his sickle and made six cuts in her shirt: one by her throat, two along her shoulders, and two along two along her humerus. He took the two halves of her shirt and ripped it in half. He pulled sharply down by the collar, pulling it through her bindings. Her perky breasts popped out, sweaty from the adrenaline running through her system. He took his hand thresher and cut along the seam of her pants, removed them, and revealed teal panties beneath soaked with genetic fluid. With one final slash, he cut through the rope suspending her in the air. She fell to the ground, rolling over from the pain of the fall. Karkat knelt down behind her and started rubbing their bulges together. The two prehensile tendrils began wrapping around each other, writhing like a confused octopus. There I let out a moan of pleasure as karkats bulge squeezed hers rhythmically. Teal pail gravy began forming on the tip of her member and her nipples hardened, and suddenly, her entire body stiffened as she orgasmed. The fluids from her bulge combined with Karkats, setting him off on another orgasm. 

"Thanks a lot, bitch. Now get the fuck out if my hive." Karkat got up and kicked her in the ribs. He walked out of the room to leave her naked in a pool of her own making. Terezi was furious. Karat had completely dominated her, a mistake he would quickly regret. Moving her tied arms around her legs, she used her teeth to pull the knots loose. After smelling around for her glasses, she shoved them on her face and grabbed her cane. It was time to go candy hunting.   
**************************************************  
Karkat walked through his rooms, feeling very smug. He had the upper hand, and satisfaction was his. He decided to check the room where Terezi had been. She had a tendency to not leave after he fucked her. What he found in the room was not what he expected. Expecting a quivering troll on the ground or hopefully empty room, he found a shin flying toward his neck. His head and neck found themselves not a comfortable distance from the ground, but hurtling for it at an alarming speed. Fortunately for his intact skull, it remained such. Even more fortunately for his carotid and jugular arteries, the swords subsequently shoved into the floor were tangental to his neck. He couldn't raise his fortunate head an inch, but everything was still intact. 

"Now then," said Terezi. "Very hospitable of you. But I must be on my way, so I'll just take my things and go. But not without a gift to such a good host as yourself. I remember you have a black cherry, I'll do you the favor of popping it for you."

"Ah, Terezi, you don't need to AAAGH-" Karkat never completed his sentence, as his ass was suddenly filled with Terezi's writhing bulge. He let out an untrolllike squeal of pleasure, immediately cursing himself afterwards.Terezi cackled, and began working in and out of Karkat's ass, enjoying its tight quality. She was glad that her bulge had a self cleaning component, it would be hell getting the stench of Karkat's ass off of it. The faster she pushed in and pulled out, the more Karkat's tongue lolled, eyes dilating with pleasure. Terezi grabbed his bulge, increasing his spasms threefold. Tightening her grip, Karkat let out a grunt that could be pain, or pleasure. Terezi didn't really care, but she let go of his bulge and pinched his horns. With a scream that could not possibly be thought of as pleasure, Karkat nearly crumpled in pain. Terezi continued her almost mechanical motion, writhing randomly, in and out of Karkat. She worked his bulge again, and while sweat dripped down both of their bodies, they both came simultaneously, bodies twitching as spurts of cum shot out from the tips of their writhing bulges. Karkat's ass began leaking teal cum, and Terezi pulled out. 

"I really must be going. Till we meet again and I can have yours, VantASS." Terezi grinned, eyebrows narrowing. She grabbed pyralsprite and her swords, and she was on her way.   
**************************************************  
As Terezi walked home, she smiled to herself. Justice had been done that day. Revenge was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Change of course next time. You'll NEVER see this next one coming!


End file.
